Unown. the best part of death.
You know how the Unown system works? Well, Unown are unknown Pokemon that were discovered in Pokemon Gold and Silver in Ruins Of Alph. But Unown can talk. And they talk about dying. It all started... Unown. The Best Part Of Death Well, this was awkward. I walked out my front door to see my friend RIDING a lawn mower. NOT USING, BUT RIDING. Thats what sent me back inside for the evening. Man, that party was a blast. Holy crap, is that blood? I wondered while staring at the floor, with what seemed like HUMAN blood. In fact, there was blood everywhere! I was just in my room, with some friends, playing Pokemon Silver during the party. No wonder I felt that feeling to check on everyone. Dang, I am stupid. Anyway, lets get to the part you wanna hear. I was playing with my friends last night(You remember. Pokemon Silver?) and people start stabbing my wall. "Get away from my wall!" I screamed. "WHO HAS MY KNIFE??" I didn't know that NOBODY had my knife. Just their own pocket knives. Man they are stupid I thought. I was getting up to check(no I am not lazy)on the crowd, and thats when someones head busted through the door(I don't know why), scaring the crap out of me. People started tugging on the guys head. And thats when someone just threw something at me. But since I was not caring, I kept on playing the game. I remembered that this morning. I went into my room and picked up the...Well....The GAME. I don't even know if I could call it a game anymore. It was a complete white cartridge with no label. I put in my SNES. The game started up with a title screen that looked normal, but there was text that was more..I guess FOCUSED on. It was more clear than the rest. Looked like something out of MS Paint. The text was UNOWN text. And it looked like a crap title. I guessed it was a rom hack. The quality of the title looked like CRAP.It was all blurry. I pressed start and again, it looked like MS paint. The New Game and Options button were erased. (I could not get a screenshot of this) I started the game and the first thing I heard was Pallet Town Backwards. I went downstairs..Well it pushed me back upstairs. I checked my menu. It selected a name. It was in Unown.(Still couldn't get a screenshot.)\ The name was RED. I went downstairs and it let me this time. I could not focus on the game with my friend riding a lawn mower. I looked back at the screen and focused on the game but there was complete static. The Snes powered down. I went to sleep, as I was going crazy over my friend RIDING A LAWN MOWER FOR AN HOUR! I had a dream. Red came up. He grabbed me. Text went on behind him. It was his voice Red Version RED VERSION RED VERSION ReDVerIsOn DIE! I woke up. I looked over at my TV. Pokemon Red was on. I grabbed my controller and started moving Why are you controlling me? What DID I DO??? I will just leave you out of this crap. Red started spinning and off he went. He appeared where Blue was. DIE Red screamed as he grabbed Blue and started punching him. The more he would punch Blue, the more he would say mean, and cruel things. YOUR FAMILY HATES YOU AND YOU ARE WORTHLESS I WILL PUNCH YOUR FATHER IN THE FACE HE IS SO UGLY It said in the Unown text. Then he moved on into the next room. When Oak came passing by, Red just hit him in the face. Ugly. He said, passing by. But that wasn't a punch. That was a knife. He went up to one more person. That person sat there. "What the heck is with this game?" Your mine now Why is Red doing this? I thought. Because I like you Yep, I am done! I thought. No Red said as the screen faded to static. The static went away and there it was. Red's twisted killer face. He was smiling from ear to ear with no eyes. Pikachu was on his shoulder, but sad. The screen turned to static for a split second to reveal Pikachu. He was lying on the ground, dead. I could hear his faint cries and Red's laughs. The camera pointed at Red and Red raised his knife. The screen turned to red static. I could not look away. The static grew louder and closer. I dropped to the ground. I opened my mouth to scream for help but I could not get it out. I was stuck. The static grew so close, I went inside the static. I could not see anything but static. The sounds stopped but there was no exit. I stood up and started feeling around. Everywhere was an invisible wall, really. I touched the wall and all came up was a Pokemon bump noise. Everything around me. *Bump* *Bump* I dropped to the ground. Alone. Forever lost. Text appeared all around me. It is your turn This laptop I got from my pack is my only hope of making contact with human beings. No friends, nobody to help. Just Red. Help me. If you can... RED Category:Pokepasta Category:Story